


The Moriarty Files

by th3d3adg1rl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I honestly don't know what I'm writing, I just love my Baby Jim, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adg1rl/pseuds/th3d3adg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't know how to spend his life anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moriarty Files

6 July-

Quite honestly, I'm bored. Ever since I "died", I've had to keep a low profile. Don't ask me how I did it, I would never tell, although it would give me something to do. Instead, I'll just sit here petting my cat and waiting for Sebby to come home. 

He's my only source of entertainment. I'm honestly surprised that I haven't tired of him yet. Usually, I bore of my little toys and break them, literally. Somehow, he is different. Oh no, he is no Sherlock Holmes, but he is Sebastian. I like Sebastian. I especially like when he calls me Jim. It's rare, but it happens. 

"Boss?" I turned towards Sebastian as he enters.

"Hello, Sebby." He smiled and walked into the kitchen, putting away the groceries. He hummed to himself as he did so, which was charming. Once he finished he came to lean on the back of my chair and peck the top of my head. 

"How was the world, Dear?" I heard him shrug.

"Normal," he sighed. I nodded. I missed the normal-ness of the world. The bustling people and constant buzz of life. In here, it was quiet and calm, which I liked but, it was dull after a while. I needed some good old fashioned murder.

The cat jumped off of my lap and to its water. Sebastian headed towards the bedroom to shower, so I followed. He was stripping when I entered so I leaned against the wall and watched. I didn't want to have sex with him, I just wanted to have contact. He seemed to know this and just raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the shower. I sighed and then shed my clothes to join him. 

He reached for the soap but I made it there first and poured it into my hands. I then massaged it into his scalp, making him purr. I smiled gently and then went to washing his body. I did it slowly and softly, but efficiently. Once I finished, I kissed him lightly on the lips. He grinned at me and then rinsed himself. I went to start washing myself but, he was already there returning the favour. 

Once we were dry, I pulled Seb to the bed and cuddled up into him. He pet my hair slowly, the way I liked and nuzzled my neck. I felt more relaxed and more human. He was wonderful like that. 

Later, we ate soup and I stalked Sherlock while Sebby layed on my lap and read. Once I became tired, we went to bed, Sebastian's arms wrapped around me. 

7 July-

When I awoke, Seb was getting ready to leave. I watched as he pulled on his clothes and laced up his shoes. He bent over the side of the bed and kissed me gently, then he left. I hated this time of day. He'd leave and I'd be all alone. Everyday. I decided that I would stay in bed for as long as I could.

When I awoke for the second time, Sebastian was home and he was watching me. I sat up. 

"What time is it?"

"It's a quarter past 5, Jim," he was worried. I sighed and cracked my back. "Are you feeling okay?" I nodded absently. He sighed.

I got up and decided against changing, seeing as it was already 5. Sebastian watched me like a hawk, not even trying to hide it. 

"Sebby, quit your worrying, it's annoying." He scowled at me.

"I would if you would stop doing worrisome things," he spat. I raised an eyebrow. He rarely raised his voice at me. "I'm sorry, boss. It's just that you look so-," he trailed off. I stepped towards him.

"Please don't call me boss," I said quietly. He nodded. 

Later that night I fell asleep while checking up on Sherlock. Seb carried me into the bedroom and tucked me in before getting in beside me and crying into my shoulder quietly. 

8 July-

I awoke to the smell of waffles and bacon. Seb hadn't left for work. I walked into the kitchen and watched as he cooked.

"Why aren't you at work?" 

"I wanted to spend the day with you," he said simply. I stared at him harder. He just shrugged, the bastard. 

After we ate breakfast, we snuggled on the couch. He held me to his chest and pet my hair. It was all very strange, but nice. 

"Jim," Sebastian said hesitantly.

"Hmm?" 

"I love you." I went still and he was holding his breath. I propped myself up on my elbows and caressed his cheek.

"Oh darling, I know." He smiled then. I kissed him chastely and then laid back against his chest. 

Eventually, we fell asleep and when I awoke, Sebby was snoring lightly. It was very sweet. Like something John and Sherlock would do. For some reason, thinking that made me happy. As if accomplishing what they had was bringing me closer to beating Sherlock at the game. 

"Jim?" Seb asked groggily. 

"Hello, dear," I greeted, kissing him. He deepend it, pulling me closer somehow, grabbing my arse. I grabbed him by the throat, growling into his mouth. I moved down to his neck, letting go of it and instead pinning his arms down. I bit down on the sensitive spot below his ear, drawing a drop of blood. He moaned. I licked and kissed the wound and moved down. I shoved his shirt off of him and bit at his collar bones. I licked a line down from his sternum to his navel, making him shiver. I grabbed his crotch, squeezing. Seb leaned into it. 

We hadn't had sex in a while and it was great of course, but I honestly didn't feel into it. I think he could tell.

Later, we were lying in bed together, my head on his chest, our legs intertwined.

"You love him, don't you? Or at least you think you do," he said sadly. I looked up at him. 

"Who, Sherlock? Of course not. Where did you go and get a daft idea like that from?" 

"You don't have to lie," he whispered. I froze. "It's okay." I nodded slowly. He smiled sadly and closed his eyes.

"But, I do care about you. I do," I started. He opened his eyes and gave me a sorry look. 

"I know you do." Then he was quiet.

"Don't leave me, please," I whispered, surprised at my words. His eyes snapped open and he gaped at me. A mix of concern and empathy. 

"I would never," he promised, caressing my cheek. 

"What is happening to me." 

"You're scared and lonely. Your game hasn't played out the way you thought. Your experiencing normal things, just not normal for you," he soothed, petting my hair. I took a deep breath and nodded. He kissed the top of my head and then we were both silent.

9 July-

Seb was gone when I awoke. I felt disappointed to have him leave me but I knew he was just doing the work I payed him to do. Although, recently he hasn't been asking for money. He just comes home and lives with me. Home. I've take to calling it that. That's what this is. It smells like us. It is furnished as I like but with little touvhes of him everywhere, which I like even more. Imagining that stuff gone makes it feel much less like home. I guess he makes it home. 

Instead of getting up, I opt for laying in bed. Why get up when there is nothing for me to do? Then I see it. A small note on the desk which reads, "come to the living room". Inside the living room, is a lock of Sherlock"s hair along with his coat. Next to these is another note which reads, "Have fun". I breathe in the coat and it smells just like Sherlock, his mint soap and sweat. Usually, I like the scent, but honestly, it did nothing for me. I caress the curl of hair and feel its softness but instead long for something else. Someone else.

I run to the bedroom and find the laundry basket. I carefully did out the shirt Sebastian wore yesterday. I inhale deeply and smell the forest and spice. His smell is almost overwhelming. I decide to lay on the bed and place the shirt over a pillow. I eventually drifted to sleep. 

When I awoke, Sebastian was watching me, smiling softly. 

"Miss me?" I nodded and he practically jumped on top of me, kissing me hard. His fingers twined into my hair, tugging lightly. His right leg was in-between mine, spreading them. He ravished me, pulling my shirt off and kissing my entire torso. When he got to my pants, he removed them quickly, not waiting. When he took me into his mouth I shuddered. He grabbed my hand and squeezed but quickly let go and opted for scratching down my thigh. When I came, I did so loudly and he swallowed me down and then came up and kissed me. He had already come himself and insisted that we lay together. It was nice.

Later that evening we ate quiche and watched some documentary on what was outside our solar system. We lounged together, legs intertwined. It felt natural. It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, let me know if you liked this!! i am hoping to post more on this story in the next week. please, leave comments! feedback is so very important to me.


End file.
